The invention relates to a roping sit harness for the safety of persons abseiling along a rope, comprising a pair of thigh loops associated with a belt equipped with a central clasping device arranged on the ventral branch, each thigh loop being equipped with an extending end attached to a first and a second joining points of the ventral branch, and an adjustment device designed to adjust the required size of the thigh loop according to the morphology of the user.
Adjustment of the thigh loops equipping state-of-the-art sit harnesses or body harnesses is generally performed by means of a buckle attached to each thigh loop. Formation of the latter results from the free end of the main strap being passed through the buckle. The strap merely has to be pulled in one direction or the other at the level of the buckle to obtain the required size. Such an arrangement requires efficient locking of the rope in the buckle. Following a fall, a locking failure is indeed liable to result in an undesirable release of the strap from the buckle, and simultaneous opening of the thigh loop. The presence of the buckle on the thigh loop also gives rise to the problem of detachment of the buckle when the sit harness is used.
The object of the invention consists in improving the safety and comfort of adjustable roping sit harnesses or body harnesses.